Tor
'''The City of Tor '''is located in the North-western region of Wendos, known today as Torland. The city is ancient beyond recall. It's buildings, towers and monuments are of such impressive scale and design that they surpass all other cities in the area. Tor was once one of The Free Cities of Wendos, powerful and independent city states that dominated the region. Since time immemorial, Tor stood tall and proud as a powerhouse of trade, manufacturing and learning. It was also the centre of the magic world, with many arcane colleges, libraries and vendors of magical items. It wasn't until the rise of the Lordosi Empire and the Golandri Purges that Tor fell into decline. The city is now a vassal of Lordos. History Origin It is unknown exactly who it was that built Tor, but the most popular belief is that is was built by the Archaeori. The first records of the city come from Dolthic Tribes that migrated south at the end of The Age of Fire. These people found a city that was completely and utterly deserted. Accounts from this time are sketchy, with the history only committed to paper hundreds of years after the fact. Although no people were found in the city, it is said that vast libraries were discovered filled with thousands of scrolls and books. The humans that migrated into the city had no written language and had never seen a book before. Having no use for the books, they used most of them for kindling, destroying their secrets forever. Early Days For generations, Tor was used as a seasonal settlement. The tribes would hunt and herd during the summer and would return to Tor in the winter. As agriculture started to develop, more and more people remained in the city, working farms outside the walls. This grew and grew until there were thousands living in the city. The Gerontocracy of Tor As society started to form in Tor a kind of government was formed. There are few sources from this time, but they speak of a civilisation ruled by 'wise elders'. During this period, many of the city districts started to form and specialisation of labour began to increase. It is unknown how long this period of Torish history lasted, but it is thought that it was a few hundred years. The Rebirth of Tor When the Rothelian civilisation was starting to spread it's influence north, scholars arrived in Tor to search for more of the ancient texts left by the Archaeori. It is said that Tor once held the complete histories of the Archaeori people, but most of it was destroyed when the city was resettled. The only books and scrolls that remained were locked away in vaults, beneath what would become the Arcane Academy. Rothelian Rule The Rise of the Cabal The Torish Golden Age The Lordosi Empire City Districts The City of Tor is divided into various districts, each serving a different function. Some of these areas existed before the city was resettled, but may have been used for different purposes. Other districts were built over generations, to fill niches where they arose. The East Gate Most of the foot traffic into Tor comes through the East Gate, the roads from the north and east both converge here. The entrance to the city is large gatehouse with two solid portcullis’ and heavy oak doors reinforced with brass. In the gatehouse, there is large open area where caravans and carts are searched by the city guard. City officials also interview everyone entering the city, collecting personal information and enquiring about their business in Tor. The officials also take small sample of blood from each visitor, to track them in the event that they commit a crime. The Adventurer’s Guild One of the most influential organisations in the city is The City of Tor, Guild for Adventurers, Mercenaries and Sellswords. Each of the Free Cities contains such a guild, which operate autonomously but maintain a level of cooperation. The Banking District There are many financial institutions within the City of Tor. Banks, money-lenders and all manner of financial services are available. The most well known of which are the Gnomish Banking Clans. The Gnomish Banks are known for their reliable business standards and impenetrable vaults. The major Banking Clans are The Trimila, The Zilmorn, The Faecili, The Vomilia and The Triqaryn. As well as the Banking Clans, there are several, less than reputable money-lenders that do business in the district. The Arcane Academy Before the rise of Lordos Tor was known across the world as a place of magic and learning. The Arcane Academy was the greatest magic school ever known. Magic users from all around the world came to study at the Academy. The Academy campus is comprised of eight towers, each one dedicated to a different school of magic (Abjuration, Alchemy, Conjuration, Divination, Enchantment, Evocation, Illusion and Transmutation), The Great Library, as well as several outbuildings that contain workshops, storage rooms and dormitories. Currently, the academy serves as the headquarters of the Golandri. Where their agents are trained and all the top echelons of the order reside. The Dwarven Corner Although Humans, Gnomes and other races operate within this district, it dominated by the Dwarven population. Tor’s smiths, craftsmen and artisans ply their trade in this corner of the city. The Corner is also home to Tor’s various craft guilds and is controlled by a number of rival Dwarf Clans. Citadel Isle Just off the coast on a small island, connected to the city by a gleaming marble bridge is The Citadel Isle. A marvellous castle, rising up out of the ocean, the Citadel serves as the residence to the Governor of Torland and other Lordosi nobility. The Emperor also resides in the Citadel when he visits the city. Before Tor was conquered by Lordos, the Citadel was home to the mysterious leaders of Tor, The Cabal. During this time, the Citadel was extremely well guarded and nobody was permitted entry without the express permission of The Cabal. All those who work in the Citadel, lived there as well. Any shipments of goods were stopped on the bridge, searched and then taken in by the Citadel guards. Brightsword Hill This district is where the wealthy and influential citizens of Tor reside. Situated on a raised position on the eastern side of the city, Brightsword Hill maintains excellent views of the surrounds, while it remains as a beacon to the rest of the city. This district was founded and named after Aylton Brightsword, one of the most famous and revered companions of the Adventurer's Guild. Brightsword Manor sits at the top of the hill, still inhabited by the descendants of Aylton himself. The district has a small stone wall surrounding it that keeps the riff-raff out. Wealthy merchants, landowners, as well as many of the professors from the Arcane Academy and senior offices from the Adventurer's Guild, take up residence in Brightsword Hill. The houses here a magnificent villas and manors that only the richest of Tor can afford. There are also several high-class eating and drinking establishments as well as great halls that hold banquets, balls and other high society functions. The Octagon Situated in the centre of the city, near the harbour, is the marketplace known as The Octagon. Eight streets lead into wide open plaza, where merchants of all sorts come to peddle their wares. Almost anything can be purchased in this marketplace, with goods from all over the world making their way into the city. The Octagon also has many permanent shops, taverns and other places of business set up along the edges of the marketplace and the surrounding streets. The Temple Ward In days past, Tor served as a melting pot of cultures from all other the world and many religions are practised here. As such, a large district was dedicated to housing temples and shrines to the many deities of the world. The more popular and well known gods may had large, elaborate temples, while others may only have a small shrine. Under Lordos, the temple ward has been devoted entirely to the worship of Lorran. All the previous shrines and temples were either torn down, or re-purposed to serve the Lorranist religion. The Harbour A bustling hive of activity, the harbour sees ships from the far corner of the world bringing travellers and goods to Tor. The city is a centre of trade and the harbour is always busy. Several taverns and brothels are dotted about the harbour, making lucrative business off the sailors that pull into port. The Repositories Located next to Tor Harbour, The Repositories is a district of warehouses and storage. All the goods that pass through Tor Harbour are checked, cataloged and distributed through this district. The clerks of the district are very thorough and will confiscate any merchandise that has not been appropriately declared or taxed correctly. There are rumours that these measures can be circumnavigated, but only by those with plenty of coin. The Garden District Located on the banks of the Andar River, this district is home to beautiful gardens and verdant parks. A series of sluices and locks divert the river water into a series of canals that irrigate the gardens. The district also contains The Houses of Alleviation, a place where weary souls can relax, heal and recuperate. Sailor’s Haven On the eastern side of the Harbour, there lies Sailor’s Haven, a den of taverns, bunkhouses and brothels that services the many sailors that travel in and out of Tor. It has a somewhat harsh reputation, as the establishments cater to a crowd that is known for being rambunctious. The Shambles Although Tor is a large city, it still has its limits. Real estate within the city is expensive and not all can afford to live in the glorious marble structures of the city proper. Before the Lordosi occupation, outside the city walls, lessor structures of wood and plaster were constructed to house the less wealthy residents of the city. The Shambles was named for the haphazard construction and twisted layout of its buildings, compared to the splendor of Tor. The Shambles were located outside the city walls, on the southern side of the city. This district almost operates as a separate town, with taverns, shops and even its own government of sorts. The Mayor of The Shambles was said to be appointed by The Cabal, but many consider the Mayor to be a thug who maintained control through fear. The district had a hefty crime problem. Beggars and pickpockets could be found on almost every street. Extortion, burglary and murder were common occurrences in The Shambles. Still, thousands of people flocked into the district, hoping to scrounge enough gold to make a life for themselves in Tor. After the city was conquered by Lordos, the Shambles were demolished and the former inhabitants either died during the siege, or were captured and enslaved by the Lordosi. Streets of Tor The Avenue The main road leading from the East Gate to the centre of the city is known as The Avenue. The streets are flanked by tall buildings made of perfectly uniform white stone bricks. Along both sides of the avenue, stand ranks of lantern posts that are magically lit by the apprentices of the Arcane Academy. The Avenue was designed to show the best of the city to make travellers want to see more and spend their coin. The Walk of Heroes Along this street, many famous and wealthy adventurers own houses and businesses. It runs north-south, between the Adventurer's Guild and Brightsword Hill. The Gilded Lane This street runs southwest to northeast and separates The Arcane Academy from the Banking District and Brightsword Hill. The name itself is actually more of an insult to the people who live there. The poorer citizens used to joke that the street was 'paved with gold'. Eventually the inhabitants adopted the name, using it as a sign of their wealth and opulence. The street contains many shops that sell jewellery, fine clothing and other luxury products. Tower Street Tower Street runs east to west, from the Octagon to Citadel Isle. It is one of the most heavily guarded areas of the city, with stone walls and watch towers running down both sides of the street. There are various gates that lead into The Repositories and The Arcane Academy, all of which were staffed by Tor City Watchmen. During the reign of Lordos, the street remains under heavy guard. Fortune Street In the days before Lordos, in a less than reputable part of the city, lies the gambling den known as Fortune Street. Connecting Tor Harbour with The Octagon, It was a long avenue dotted with gambling houses, taverns, brothels and even a few underground fighting establishments. Before Lordos, most of the gambling in Tor is legal, so long as the establishments pay hefty taxes to the City’s leaders. However, blood-sport is strictly prohibited. There are a few places where one can go to bet on fights between animals, monsters and people. The legitimate gambling houses offer many dice and card games to their patrons. It is rumored that most of these businesses are run by the infamous Barbossa Crime Syndicate, although the rumours have never been substantiated… Once the city fell, the Lordosi instituted laws banning all gambling. Some say that underground betting operations still exist, but Fortune Street itself has been turned to housing. Drunkard's Stumble Between The Dwarven Corner and Sailor's Haven, lies the street of Drunkard's Stumble. The street has a reputation for violence as inebriated sailors and dwarves alike, hurl insults, rocks and ale mugs at each other. The city guard often have to be called in to break up brawls and riots. Mist Street Mists Street runs between Dwarven Corner and The Garden District. A lot of the smoke from the dwarven forges used to drift into the Gardens, kill plants and disturbing the residents. The Arcane Academy was commissioned to resolve this issue, so they cast a spell that transmuted the smog into a gentle mist that rolls into the Garden District. The Street of Silence Running east to west between the Garden District and the Temple Ward, is the Street of Silence. As Tor attracted more and more travellers and merchants, followers of many cults and religions flocked to the city. They roamed the city, preaching the words of their gods to all. Eventually, the rulers of the city herded them into the area that would one day become the Temple Ward. As the ward grew, the healers of the Gardens complained the noise was interrupting their rituals. The authorities then instituted a law that anyone on the street between the districts must only talk in a hushed tone, unless there is an emergency. Anyone who violates this law has to pay a hefty fine. After the Lordosi conquest, the false temples and shrines of the Temple Ward, but the law remained and Lordosi pilgrims walk in complete silence to the great temple of Lorran in Tor. Law & Order The Tor City Watchmen Before Lordos, the Watchmen were the defenders of the city and the enforcers of it's laws. They manned the walls and patrol the streets to make sure no one is causing trouble. The men themselves wore leather and chain armour and carry spears and small clubs. The helmets of the Watchmen were leather half-helms with a fine woven meshing that covers the front. These shields were designed so that the Watchman can see out, but nobody can see in. This was done so that no one would ever know the identity of a Watchman. Category:Cities Category:Wendar Category:Torlundor Category:The Free Cities of Wendar